When Batman's Off Planet
by s0ra16
Summary: Post Alienated: With Bruce gone Barbara heads over to the Wayne Mansion. This is not what she was expecting.


**I don't own Young Justice (Dick and Babs would be a sure thing if I did). Young Justice belongs Cartoon Network, DC, Greg & Brandon, and so on. I do not profit in this. By that I mean I make no money off this. **

_Inspired by YJHeadCannons #213._

* * *

Batman was gone. Not gone, gone but off planet gone. Hopefully to return soon, but Barbara doubted it. If the Kroletean's politics and judicial system were anything like their own it would be a long time before Justice League members are able to return, if they are ever able to return.

'But let's not get ahead of ourselves,' she told herself. She was driving her car (a blue '10 Corolla) to the Wayne manor. Dick was up there with Tim. Alfred had the day off. Barbara was suppose to come up there later in the day but there was construction going on at the dorm and the internet was out. Besides she practically lived at the Wayne manor at times. She even had her own guest room with clothes and essential stuff.

By the way, today she was wearing dark blue jeans, long blue shirt covered by a dark green military jacket with crest buttons, a denim military hat and boots.

Now with Bruce gone she'll probably to be living over there more. Nightwing is in charge of the Team and now with League being shorthanded on their All-Stars the Team would be even busier. Dick already cancelled his classes at GSU where both he and Barbara attend. He was taking two online classes instead. He'll spend most of the day working at the Justice Cave and then Mal will take over and Dick will come back for dinner and to do patrol with her and Tim.

Tim is going to need attention. Not that he would admit it, in fact he would deny it. He'll go to school, do his training with the team, and go on patrols and possibly missions, but he needs someone there at the table to eat with, someone to make comments on his homework, and mess up his hair while coming back from patrol. Today was his first day back in school.

Dick may be in charge of the Justice cave but Barbara is now in charge at the Batcave, and she has the keys to the batmobile. She also was in charge of watching Gotham, all the present cases and the new ones to come, stop any villain scheme, fight crime, update files, patrols And record and report everything to Batman when he got back. No Pressure.

She also had classes 9-12 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays when spring semester got started. She dropped one class. She'll make it up over the summer with Dick.

The gates at the mansion opened after she typed in her own code. She parked her car near the garage and made her way in. She heard rock music when she opened the door. Not just any rock music; Bob Segar's Old Time Rock N' Roll, and it was LOUD. It was all over the house loud through inter-stereo system. How did she not hear it outside?

"Dick?" She asked while looking around but she couldn't even hear her own voice over the music.

Then Barbara eyes snapped to the doorway of the grand hall where Dick had just jumped into view. His back was to her as he danced to the music, swinging his hips. He was wearing a pink dress shirt with the collar turned up, white boxers, and tube socks.

Barbara's mind was frozen, her heart stopped, and her body's need for air was forgotten. She basically just went into shock, not expecting to see this.

Dick swings his body around and then froze in shock at the sight of Barbara. She was not supposed to be here.

They were frozen and were staring at each other for 30 seconds. Then Dick stood upright and used the remote to turn the music off. Barbara closed her slightly opened mouth and slowly started breathing.

They stood there still staring at each other in this now silent awkward moment. Then Dick nodded his head back and clapped his hands. "Pants; I'm going to put on some pants." He said and then turned around and started jogging to the stairs.

Barbara still stood there in shock but her mind started to unfreeze. This could be the most embarrassing awkward moment between them (and they've had their fair share) or… (her mind started to kick it in gear) this could be a great moment of opportunity. A great opportunity that she was about to miss.

That snapped her out of it and she hurriedly enters the hallway to catch up with Dick, pulling out a small case out of her purse.

"Dick," she called out when she saw him on the stairs. He turned around at her call. He unknowingly posed the perfect scene and she expertly snapped a picture.

Dick's eyes widen and he gave her a 'what are you doing' look.

Barbara smiled sweetly him and shrugged her shoulders. "I figure Bruce will want to know what goes on in his own house while he's off planet."

He looks at her for a moment and then he lunges for her and the camera. Barbara was ready for him and moved the camera out of the his reach. However Dick was quickly able to back her into a wall and hold her there.

"Barbara, give the camera," Dick orders in his very serious Nightwing voice. "Dick," She said deviously sweetly, "don't you need to put some pants on?"

Dick's face quickly lost the dark Nightwing look and it left his face behind very pink and turning very red, almost as red as her hair. Dick turned around and quickly ran up the stairs.

Barbara, knowing she only had about a minute before Dick would be back, turned the wireless, on her camera, on while thinking of a place to hide. Dick would have the advantage anywhere she chooses here. The answer came quickly and she ran out the door to her car.

She quickly locked herself in her own car. Dick wouldn't have the keys to her car so it will take him longer to open the door. Enough time for Barbara to send the image to her computer where it would be waiting for her to encrypt. But just in case Dick got to her computer before she could she should have backups. So sending them to Wally & Artemis would be a great idea. Sending one to Tim would give her faster access. Oh, and she has got to send one to Alfred. He could use the smile.

There was a knock on the window. Barbara looked up from her phone and camera to see Dick outside her door, wearing pajama pants, not looking very happy. Barbara smiled sweetly and waved innocently. This picture was so going into her report to Batman. He could use a laugh.

* * *

_I'll probably end up editing this more later. Thinking about adding some bonus afterwards. _


End file.
